


Countdown

by Beneaththenorthstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jail AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Warden!Harry, based off of Shawshank Redemtion but not really, writer!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneaththenorthstar/pseuds/Beneaththenorthstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is accused of murdering his family. He is found guilty and placed in prison. While locked away he finds himself falling in love with the Warden, Harry Potter. Prison AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trials and the Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Death scene, but nothing too graphic.

Something about tonight was off. The world around Draco felt...different. It was the type of oddity that caused him to end his work early and head home. He gripped the steering wheel tighter than usual as he drove down the old dirt path to his home.

Draco and his son lived in a sizable home at the very edge of town. They rarely saw the townspeople ever since the accident, and they prefered it that way. It was quiet and secluded and they could mourn in peace.

The car came to a halt as he pulled into the driveway. He looked up at his son's bedroom and the feeling from before returned. Draco stepped out of the vehicle and went up to the porch. The chilly January wind gave a sudden gust and the front door was thrown open. Draco lost feeling in his lower half and his knees buckled beneath him.

He knocked himself back to his senses and ran inside yelling, "Scorpious! Annie?" He ran up the stairs and into the baby's bedroom. As soon as the door opened the smell of blood hit him and caused him to fall backward in agony.

They...They couldn't be…

No.

No

He caught a glimpse of his son and the sitter huddling in the corner of the room, completely lifeless and staring back at him with a certain longing.

Draco screamed and the sound of sirens echoed behind him. He ran to the bodies and gripped them both in his arms. "Wake up! Wake up! Annie! Who did this to you? Please Scorpius, stop playing!"

He couldn't form a coherent thought. He felt nothing but pain. The last thing he remembered was the sound of men running up the stairs and his own voice...

"Please don't leave me."

~*~

Three months before

~*~

"Daddy! Daddy!" Scorpius babbled as he slowly walked over to Draco. The two year old was carrying a stack of leaves from the backyard to the big pile Draco had created with the rake. Draco smiled and set the rake down, he let Scorpius set the leaves down before scooping him up into his arms.

"Good job Scorp! I'm so proud of you!" Draco exclaimed, kissing the boy affectionately on the cheek. The boy squealed and hugged Draco around the neck. "You hungry? Mama should be home soon, let's go inside."

Scorpius allowed his dad to carry him inside and to the kitchen. He heard the garage door open and the car coming down the street. He grinned widely and set Scorpius down. "I'm gonna go help your mother in. Stay here."

Draco patted the boy's hair and went outside to the front sidewalk. It all happened so fast.

Astoria got out of the car and out of nowhere another car came speeding down the forest preserve path. It shouldn't have of been there. Why did have to show up?

The car hit Astoria and sent her lifeless body flying into the grass. Draco screamed and ran to the body, not searching for the car that sped off. Scorpoius must have heard the scream since the little boy came running out of the house.  
"Mama? Daddy!" The boy stopped at the sight of his mother, surrounded in a pool of blood. Draco got up and grabbed him. He put his hands over the baby's eyes.

"Scorpious. Please, don't look," he hugged his son tightly. "It's not good"

~*~

Four months later

~*~

There had been a witness that night. They called the police station claiming to have seen Draco walking into the house with a weapon that night.

Draco hadn't said a word the whole trial. They easily found him guilty, and placed on death row.

A few weeks later, Draco found himself in his third, and final cell. The jail he was staying at was surrounded by miles of wire and chain. No one ever had escaped from this prison. There wasn't a point after all.

Draco managed to sleep fifteen minutes the night he arrived before being woken by the sound of screams of the prisoners and the sounds of men calling for him. He quietly curled up in a ball and waited for the morning.

He was jolted to his feet by a guard who shoved a tray into his room. Draco glanced at the food and rolled over towards the wall. Nothing made sense. His family had just moved into the small town in Pennsylvania, so why had they been targeted. Had his wife's death really been an accident. And who had managed to sneak into their home?

The thoughts swirled in his mind and he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. At midday, a guard came in and pulled him to his feet.

Draco snapped and yanked himself out of his grip, "Stop! Where are you taking me?"

The guard lunged for him again and pinned his arms behind his back, "Shut your trap and do as I say."

Draco gave up and didn't look up as they walked through the prison. Other men banged on their cell doors and began to shout profanities at him.

"Hey pretty boy!"

"Kill your kid?! Fucking pervert!"

Draco spat in their direction and the guard pressed a baton hard into his back, "Move it!"

They walked up a large staircase and up into a large office. The guard sat Draco in a wooden chair and handcuffed his arms to the armrests. "The warden will be right out." The guard left the room and stood outside the office door. Draco swallowed heavily and looked around,would today be the day he was sent to the chair? They said he had time before he was executed. Then again, you never knew when you were in prison.

Time passes slowly while you're locked up. An eternity can pass before your eyes and you would never notice. Draco supposed he didn't mind being on death row. The faster it happened, the faster he could be with his family.

He looked at the desk in front of him. There was a plaque with the name, Harry J. Potter, written on it. Another door swung open and the Warden stepped out. Draco was overwhelmed with the smell of cigarettes and a spicy cologne. He breathed in deeply and looked in the direction of the door. The Warden was a man much shorter than Draco was. He had wild, messy hair that flew in every direction possible. His green eyes were vibrant and entrancing, but hidden behind hideous round glasses. The man took a drag of his cigarette and blew in the direction of the open window. He sat behind the oak desk and looked Draco over.

"Draco Malfoy...Ah yes.. The man who slaughtered his baby and the sitter.." The warden went through files before setting them down and getting up. He sat up on the desk in front of Draco and crossed his legs. "So..Mr. Malfoy. I have to ask. Did you do it?"

A million thoughts passed through Draco's head. He was overwhelmed by the very man who had him locked behind bars. He was attractive, and mysterious and so...powerful.. Draco shook himself back to reality.. No. These thoughts made him a monster. How could he think these things while he was in the middle of a crisis. For godsake, his family was dead and he was to blame.

He looked up at the man and took a deep breath, "I may have. And I may have not. But it doesn't matter. They're gone and no one would believe me."

Harry took another drag of his cigarette. "Hm. Well...I've never heard that answer before. Everyone's innocent if you ask." Harry got up, "What was your job before you came here?"

Draco shifted in his seat, "I was a writer." He was beginning to grow impatient, why did any of this matter. He was nothing. He was a murderer in their eyes.

"Alright. I guess I'll place you as an assistant. I need someone to file my papers," Harry said, standing up and started signing papers. "I believe I can trust an educated man to not mess up my receipts." For a second, Draco felt something different. As if he had met this man in another life.

The guard returned and uncuffed Draco. With a final glance at the Warden, Draco left with the guard to return to his cell. Perhaps if he fell asleep now, he would wake up and everything would go back to normal.

Of course, nothing would ever normal again.


	2. Rivers and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to prison life, Draco spends time with the Warden.

Every Tuesday, the men were allowed to leave their cells and go out to the courtyard. Draco was beyond ecstatic. He hadn't been able to sleep after visiting the Warden, and though he should've been exhausted, he wasn't. He was buzzing silently in his cell as each guard walked by and unlocked the door. Once it was his turn he quickly grabbed his journal and walked out, following the line of men as they were herded into main hall.

 

The main guard read the rules off before opening the doors and stepping aside. The men quickly walked out and Draco found himself in the middle of the open field. He took a quick glance around, noticing that they were in the middle of a large expanse of nothing.

Before Draco had a chance to properly look around a group of prisoners circled him. What looked to be the leader of the group stepped forward to check out the newest addition to the prison. Draco lifted his chin a bit and gave the dark skinned man a hard look.

 

"So...What's your name, pretty boy?"

Draco scowled but didn't break eye contact, "Malfoy." He crossed his arms across his chest, "What do you want?"

 

The man smirked, "Ooh, this one's feisty... I like it." He glanced across the crowd, "I'm Zabini. They call me the leader 'round here. I've been locked up for 30 years now, got in when I was 13. It's all ive ever known."

 

Draco glanced around as well, noticing all of the men had some age on them. He licked his dry lips, "Right. Is this little interrogation over yet? I'm quite busy."

The group laughed and started to disperse towards the benches. Blaise smirked and patted his shoulder as he passed, "No. Not over. But I figure you're all right kid."

Draco was left by himself with a large chill passing through him. He shook himself slightly and went eover to the only tree in the field. He sat at the base and took his notebook out. He tapped his pencil against the paper before writing the date down.

 

4-28-1964

 

1\. One tree

2\. 50 men

3\. 3 barbed wire fences 

Draco stopped writing and shut his eyes. Yesterday he had been better about his list, but today he couldn't write. It was to keep his sanity, after all there isn't much to do in prison.

 

He shut the book and continue to look towards the river that ran behind the fences. It must've been nice. To be able to bathe in the fresh water, running his hands and feet in it as it rushed by. He found himself daydreaming about living in the wild, by himself without a care in the world. 

 

The bell sounded and he got up to go back inside. As he walked in his file the man behind him grabbed his backside, giving it a hard pinch. 

 

Draco grit his teeth and kept walking. He didn't want to stir up trouble so he let it slide. Once everyone was inside and counted they were taken in groups to their work. Draco was pushed into the group that was heading to the library. The guard leading them stopped outside the Warden's office and let Draco in. 

 

"Ah. Malfoy.. Welcome," the Warden greeted, standing from his desk. Something inside of Draco's stomach twisted and caused him to flush. 

 

"Uh..Okay," Draco replied, walking over to him. "So what's first?"

 

Harry looked Draco over and smirked, "Someones a bit eager." Draco looked away, a bit embarrassed to be under such an intense look. Harry pointed towards a stack of three boxes, "Anyway. I need you to organize the papers by date. There should be 5 years worth of packets. Theyre labeled by color," 

 

Draco nodded and went straight to work. He started five piles, each one color, and found himself in a rhythm. They both worked in silence for a good half an hour before Harry spoke to him. 

 

"So. What have you published? You're an author, no?" 

 

The blond stopped and looked up at the other man. He studied his face carefully before speaking, "Romance." 

 

Harry nodded and got up to stretch. "Lets take a break. You can tell me all about those romance books."

 

Draco didn't move. He couldn't quite figure it out with this man. "What do you want from me? WHy are you treating me this way. Aren't you afraid of me? I killed my wife and kid!"

 

Harry glanced at the door, before sliding into the floor infront of Draco, not at all fazed with his disrespectful outburst. "Are you confessing?"

 

Draco looked away. "I-I don't know. I don't remember." He stood up, and put the papers into separate boxes. "I'm done. Can I go?" The blond nodded and called a guard into the room. 

 

~*~

 

This went on for weeks. Draco would file papers and the Warden would manage to pry one question out of him.

 

Draco didn't usually give him much of an answer, just a quiet yes or no. He didn't want to reveal too much to the Warden, fearing it would be one day used against him somehow. 

 

July came and with it a sweltering heat. The men were forced to wear nothing but their trousers. Draco, was locked in Harry's office, pouring him a glass of water during one of their breaks. Harry sighed loudly and sat back in his chair. Draco handed him his glass and poured one for himself. "So what should I do today sir?"

 

Harry opened his drawers to pull out a pack of cigarettes. "Oh its much too hot to do work. Lets just relax for a bit." 

 

Draco took a cigarette before sitting in the chair in front of Harry's desk. They smoked in silence, enjoying the soft breeze coming from the windows. "So...My birthday is this month. Turning 38." 

 

The blond eyed him in surprise, "You're 37? There's no way."

 

"Yeah. Though I'm here everyday age does me well. I'm lucky." 

 

Draco looked away, "I'm 28. And yeah you really are. Most of these men are 20 but look at least 40. Its odd." 

 

"It what this place does to you. Ages you. There isn't anything else to do really." 

 

Draco looked at him and watched as a sweat droplet ran down his temple and down his cheekbone. Harry wiped it away with the back of his hand and in a flash the same hand gripped the back of Draco's neck. 

 

Draco had gotten up and swept across the desk to Harry's front. He pushed his face close to the other man's, gazing deeply into his eyes. Harry took a drag from his cigarette and pulled Draco's mouth close enough to almost brush against his own. He exhaled deeply, allowing the smoke to flow directly into Draco's parted lips. 

 

Draco slid into the Warden's lap, greedily breathing in the smoke Harry pushed into his mouth. They went on until both cigarettes were nothing but stubs. 

 

Harry pushed their lips together into a deep kiss, hot and wet. Draco ran his hands through the other man's tamed hair, the feeling of his sweat making his heart beat faster and faster. It was a familiar feeling. Like somehow he'd felt this before. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Draco sprang back. He stepped away from the desk and started to organize some pens. 

 

Somehow looking composed, Harry cleared his throat, "Yes. Come in."

 

The guard opened the door and stepped in, "It's lights out. The prisoner must return to his cell."

 

Draco couldn't look at Harry, he just whispered a goodbye and left with the guard. He didn't know what was wrong with him. How could he allow this to happen. It was dirty. And so perverted. But he loved every second of it.


	3. Narcissus and the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets into a fight and meets his allies.

The 31st came quickly and Draco found himself in the Warden's office for lunch. Harry smiled when he was let in and Draco immediately went to work.

The Warden lit a cigarette and smirked, "What? No Happy Birthday?" Draco glanced at him and his eyes went to his lips. Draco chewed on his cheek as he remembered a few weeks prior when they had kissed. Before Harry, he never thought he would ever be attracted to men. It wasn't natural...Well at least to everyone else. It felt natural to him. Kissing Harry felt like nothing else he had ever experienced. It felt like he was falling in love over and over again.

 

"Happy Birthday sir," Draco said, setting his papers down. Harry smiled and pulled out a tray of sandwiches and some beer out from the mini icebox. 

"Lets eat, okay? I'm sure you aren't getting much with the crap they serve. I'm working on it."

As they ate, side by side in Harry's personal office, Harry's left hand crept up Draco's thigh. "Have you ever been with a man?"  
Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Uh no...I-I'm not like that. I like women." He finished off his sandwich and started on his beer. It was icy cold and made his fingers hurt, but the pinch felt good. It was as if his life were different. Like he was free. 

 

"You're still young. Things change, and you can experiment.," Harry said, his hands kneading the flesh beneath it. Draco fiddled with his beer before leaning over to kiss Harry on the mouth. He realized that craved it. He craved his taste, his feeling, his everything.

 

They kissed and talked and drank for an hour before the guard came to collect Draco. Once he was back in his cell, he took his notebook out and began to write.

 

7-31-1964

3 Sandwiches

2 Beers

20 Files

Infinite kisses

~*~

The rest of the day dragged like it usually did and Draco managed to sleep well that night. The next day seemed normal to start. He went to breakfast and had his usual glop of oatmeal and then went outside for his last recreational hour of the week. He was out by his usual tree when a group of men came by.

 

Draco stood up just as Zabini showed up. "Well well...Aint it the Warden's newest pet... You like it don't ya? He's sick, but I guess so are you. That's why you did it. Killed yer wife 'cause yer sick in the head!"

Draco nearly growled, "You shut your mouth! You don't know anything! And as if you haven't done anything sick in the head. You're in here for God's sake!" Zabini smirked and glanced at the other men.

 

"That's right. I don't know anything. Boys, lets fix this one. A good beating oughta make him right again!"

The other men grabbed Draco by the wrists and pushed him to the ground. Three of them began to kick Draco, aiming for his ribs and spine.

Draco took the beating silently. He deserved it didn't he?

The guards stopped the fight and two inmates helped carry Draco up to hospital.

~*~

 

The first time Draco went to the hospital was once when he was 6 years old. He was playing in a large oak tree behind his childhood home when he lost his footing and fell to the ground. 

 

He remembered his mother screaming for his father as she ran from the deck to his side. Draco was sobbing and reached out for his mother. His mother picked him up gently, careful not to disturb his right leg which was bent in unnatural angle. She stroked his back gently as she sat in the back seat with him and her husband drove them to the hospital. 

 

"Its okay, my love. You'll be okay," she had whispered, watching him whimper in pain. Draco had clutched her arms tightly, suddenly feeling relaxed. The pain was prominent and he still sobbed but he felt loved...Safe.

 

19 years later he longed for that feeling. His Mother's love. Though he was a grown man, and had had a child of his own, he didn't want anything but his Mother. 

 

Narcissa, named after a flower, was one of the most beautiful women he had ever known. Though she had an aura of arrogance she was nothing but kindness. She was gentle and loving, everything a child could ask for. 

 

And now that she was gone, Draco felt as if he hadn't done enough for her. Perhaps if he had gotten a proper job he could've helped pay for her treatments. And She wouldn't have of...No. She wasn't like that. She told him not to blame himself. It was a part of life, and her time to move on was then. She was starting a new chapter in her life, even if it wasn't on the Earth. 

 

~*~ 

 

They didn't do much to help Draco, he was a murderer after all. They gave him a few stiches, an ice pack, and gauze, before sending him on his way.

 

Draco didn't dare to utter a sound as he was thrown onto his bed. He curled up onto his side to face the wall. 

 

He noticed the wall was sprayed with several ticks from the previous resident in the cell. There was at least ten years. Draco shut his eyes and shook his head, would he be here this long? 

 

~*~

 

The next morning Draco was pardoned from his daily work. Apparently Harry had gone off on vacation for a week. Draco was left alone in his cell until his time to go out to the courtyard. He sat up painfully once the guard was gone and took out his notebook to start up his lists again. 

 

In the evening he was let into the cafeteria for dinner and he went to the front of the room, sitting in his usual seat. Two identical men came by, both with flaming red hair. 

 

They set their trays down and looked Draco over. "Hiya," said the tallest twin, "You're the guy we took to the infirmary yesterday."

 

The other smirked, "Yeah...You took quite the beating. What was it all about anyway? I swore your lip was in two!"

 

Draco looked at the men suspiciously before deciding they were okay, they did help him after all. "Just some rumor. Nothing serious."

 

The twins shrugged it off and introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley. They were imprisoned for robbing a bank in order to start their own shop. According to George, it wasn't their fault. They were terribly poor and were planning to pay it all back once their shop had gotten going. 

 

They sat, chatting away, until it was time to leave. Draco nodded goodbye to them and went back to his cell.

 

He sat on his bed and took his notebook out once more. He added the twins his list and turned the page to start a new entry for the next day. 

 

Draco tapped his pencil against his lips before his mind suddenly cleared. He wrote and wrote, past lights out. And for once, since he had gotten locked up, he wrote a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I believe the story will have 10 or so chapters and I'll do my best to update once/twice a week. The plot will begin to unfold next chapter, I promise! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Lily Flowers and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally manages to write a story and finds out about his trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: There's a birth scene and murder scene in this chapter. They aren't very graphic at all though. But I just wanted to let you all know!

There was once a young woman who was in love with the prince. But, unfortunately, she was just a peasant girl and would never be noticed by the Prince. Everyday she'd go out to the kingdom's border to pick the flowers for her mother's shop. One day, in late July, as she was picking the lilies while singing a soft song to herself. As she got up and turned to move towards the other patch of flowers she noticed someone watching her. She immediately recognized him as the Prince  
She curtsied and smiled at him. "H-hello, your majesty."

He smiled kindly at her, "Hello, Miss." She flushed pink and stepped forward to offer him a lily. He took the gift and carefully tucked it inside his breast pocket. "What is your name, miss?"

She clutched her basket to her chest, "Lily, sir...Lily Evans."

And from then on, Prince James was in love. He fought a fight with the king in order for them to be married but the king refused. Lily Evans was just a peasant and wouldn't be good for the kingdom. So Prince James took his possessions and ran away with Lily.

They went so far the landed in a land by the great waters. James bought them a cottage just on the edge and they moved in straight away. Lily decorated the home with flowers while James got a job in town. They lived in the town for many months before Lily began to feel awfully strange one morning. She went to the town's healer and found out she was expecting a child. She smiled happily and went home to James. James was waiting expectantly and she ran into his arms.

"We're having a baby James!" James laughed happily and picked her up, kissing her cheeks lovingly.

"Oh Lily! Oh my dear!" Lily kissed him back and they went inside to celebrate.

9 months later, Lily was screaming in pain in her bed. James stood at her side, gripping her hands as the Healer stood at the foot of her bed. Lily suddenly went quiet as the baby's screams filled the room. James smiled and went over to the Healer to clean their child off. Lily quietly looked at her husband.

"James, he looks so much like you..Oh..He's gorgeous."

James set him in her arms and watched her cuddle him. "Harry. I want to name him Harry James Potter."

Lily laughed softly and kissed her baby. "Its perfect."

A year later, the Potter family was murdered. James' father had found them sitting in their living room with baby Harry walking around the room. Lily scooped Harry up and ran to her bedroom as her husband was stabbed. She whispered comforting words to her Harry as she heard the footsteps coming towards them.

Harry was spared and taken back to the Castle. He remembered bits of that night. Strange screaming always took over his dreams, even into his adulthood and coronation as King.

~*~

Draco sat at Harry's desk as he helped organize the newcomer's papers. Draco quietly listened as Harry told him about the news outside the prision.

It was all something about Vietnam, nothing that interested Draco. He was locked up after all, it didn't affect him at all.

Once they were done Draco was pinned against the door as he left. Harry kissed his neck and whispered a goodbye in his ear.

Draco felt goosebumps rise on his skin as he opened the door and went down to dinner. Draco sat beside the twins and smiled politely at them.

"So whats new today?"

The twins looked at each other, "Four newbies. An alcoholic, a homosexual, one who drowned his baby, and another 'hunting accident.'"

Draco nodded and took a sip of his water, "The usual then." The twins nodded and offered Draco a cigarette. Draco took it and lit it. "You know...I wonder if its possible to publish books while in prison."

George laughed, "Yeah. And maybe they'll let us bring in some girls from time to time. Not that you'd care."

Draco gave him a dirty look and blew smoke at him. "Oh shut up. It's not like you're any better."

Fred grinned, "We're just teasing. But we've never heard of anyone that's ever gonna listen to us."

Draco shrugged, "Maybe I'll put out an ad. You never know."

Dinner was over and they went back to their cells. Draco gathered the story he wrote earlier that day and set it underneath his mattress.

Just as he was about to sleep the guard came by, "Hey! Wake up, the Warden has requested to see you."

The blond sat up and grabbed his shoes. He put them on and followed the guard up to Harry's office. Draco sat in his usual chair and waited for Harry. His heart was pounding against his chest. He had an idea why Harry wanted him here. But Draco couldn't. He just couldn't give himself away like that.

Harry came out of his office, he was looking disheveled and his eyes had a wild look in them. "Draco. They found more evidence in your case. They didn't find any signs of you at work from that night. Your're not going to have another trial."

Draco stood up in a panic, "no no no! I was there! I was in the office late!" He grabbed the files from Harry and began to read. "I didn't do it! I wouldn't want to!"

He collapsed to his knees and sobbed quietly. Harry sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "Draco..I'm going to fight for you. I know you're innocent." Draco pushed him away.

"And how do you know that?! How do you know I'm not lying to you! What if I did do that! How can you trust me!"

Harry moved closer to him, and grabbed his shoulders. "Draco look at me. You didn't do it. I'm sure of it."

Draco let his head fall onto Harry's chest as he finished sobbing. "Thank you." Harry nodded in response and pulled away to wipe his flushed cheeks.

"You're welcome," he whispered. Draco looked Harry in the eyes and suddenly he felt his heart racing again. He couldn't believe this man would ever fight for him. He barely knew him...But at the same time. He felt like he knew everything about the Warden.

"Sir...Harry," Draco tried to pull away but Harry stood them up. Draco swallowed thickly, "Take me to bed with you."

Harry smiled widely, "You sure? Do you really want this?" Draco nodded and took both of his hands, "Take me."

Harry went over to lock the office door and took him to his back office. They heard the loud pitter patter of rain against the windows as Harry shut the lights off and locked the doors, pulling the curtains over both.

Draco sat on the bed Harry only used on those long nights. And he was sure tonight would be just like those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little late but I'm busy now that school is almost over. The next chapter will most likely be up late so sorry about that but life happens! Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review! It would be most appreciated!


End file.
